Adopted by TC?
by Buttery Active
Summary: The day I left home, was the day life hit me in the head and shouted "WAKE UP!" Now I'm at the pound with other cats I don't know. I've been stuck here for five months, and today's my day to leave this wretched Earth. (Accepting Oc's! Rated T for cursing in later chappies!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic ever ^V^! SO HYPE! I have the story halfway done, just need to type it up! After every chapter there will be a Q/A. Hope you enjoy!**

The day I left home, was the day life hit me in the head and shouted "WAKE UP!" Now I'm at the pound with other cats I don't know. I've been stuck here for five months, and today's my day to leave this wretched Earth. But before my exile starts, someone walks in. He is a brunette with a v neck t-shirt and black rims along the edges. He wore light blue jeans, purple shoes, and black headphones with green squares that seemed to be glowing? Yep, they're definitely glowing. All the cats are getting ready, like they're destined for him. I just want to get out, as out this world. But then he points at me, saying I'm the one he wants.

That makes my heart shatter,

Into a million pieces,

And set on fire,

In the worst nightmare I've ever had.

I don't want to live anymore. There's no point. Right? As much I as I want to get away from it, I can't. He finished the paperwork already, so we just left. When we were almost there, he started asking me questions. "Hi, I'm Ty. I'm going to call you mittens, because of your glove like paws. I know it's cheesy, but it fits you." I just listened to him. Knowing he was talking to a cat, he stopped… for 5 minutes. "I just want to ask you some questions. And I like your headphones and amulet. They're like mine and Sky's." How'd he see my headphone and amulet? They were invisible! I nodded. He slowly looked at me, then back on the road. "Y-you underst-stand me?" he stuttered. I just simply nodded, again. "So only yes and no questions, got it. So are you a girl or boy? Right paw for girl, and left for boy." I raised my right paw. "Ok, so you're a girl. Alien? Right for yes and left for no." I raised my left paw. "What's your real name?" I simply looked at him. What happened to 'only yes and no questions'? "Sorry, I forgot. Well, we're here." We pulled up to a cream colored house in a nice neighborhood. We walked in, and my heart dropped. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. I noticed I was inside, and the center of attention. Scared, I ran. Well, I tried.

I dodged Ty and a brunette that wore a blindfold. He was dressed in army camo and he had a slightly glowing gem around small squares of budder. This had to be Sky, since he had the same amulet as me. I went under a mudkip and over a frog. But then two beings tried to stop me. One was a bacca in a suit. The other had brown hair and eyes to match. He wore dark blue jeans, a checkered black and red checkered hoodie, and a budder dog tag over a white shirt. "I got her biggums!" I heard the fluffy one yelled. "Let's do dis!" I heard Ty yell. Geez! I have high speakers built into my ears, I can hear you! I swerved past them, and felt a slight pain in my tail. Someone or something stepped on my tail, and picked me up. He wore a suit and sunglasses. I don't know why, it was 8:00 at night! I scratched his glasses off, and what was crazy was his pupils.

They were dilated.

"Do you want some cake?" he asked derpily.

"Sure' I said with a thin smirk.

Everyone seemed shocked, except for him.

"Ian! No! Cats are highly allergic to cake!" Ty yelled.

But it was too late.

He'd already stuffed two whole cakes in my mouth by the time Sky had tackled him, while the frog put his glasses back on.

'Nonononono. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave..." Ty pleaded.

"Why would I leave? I technically can't. And please stop crying on me, you're getting my fur wet." I said.

He stopped and backed away.

"Thank you," I said while brushing myself off.

"I think we haven't properly introduced ourselves. Ello, I'm Sophie."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"And you are…?" I questioned.

"Oh, um hi. I'm Sky." The amulet guy said.

"Hey, I'm Husky, and this is Kermit" The mudkipper said pointing to the frog.

"So, an amphibian and a frog." I said.

I heard Husky wisper to Ty, "She's a keeper!"

Ty merely blushed and pointed to the fluffy one.

"Hi, I'm Jerome or Fluffy, and this is Mitch or Bajan or biggums." The fluffy one said.

"And that's Ian or Ssundee, the guy who went berserk on you." Ty said pointing to the glasses guy in the corner, who was rocking back and forth.

I walked up to him, with a disapproving expression. I raised my paw.

Ian's P.O.V

She walked over to me and raised her paw. I flinched, but then something you wouldn't expect happened.

I felt something warm and fluffy hug me.

I looked down, to only see Sophie squeezing me, bawling her eyes out.

I squeezed back, and then felt a very warm presence around us.

It turned into a group hug, with everyone bawling their eyes out in the end.

"Hey, it's ok Ian, no hard feelings?" I heard her say.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" I asked.

"Don't ruin the moment." She replied.

"Anyways, Jason and Seto aren't here, but I can take you to them…" Ty said.

'Ok." Sophie replied and we left for Jason's house.

Jason's house was a light blue spaceship, of course. We decided to stay the night, and Sophie dozed off during Jason's trip to Mars story.

**A/N: OMG! FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Oh, I need Oc's. 6 girls and 6 boys. Thanks for viewing Active's!**

**_~Sophie_**


	2. UPDATE! 1

Ello! I forgot something. I'm supposed to give you guys a format. ^A^ I'm sooooo sorry!

So, basically like this:

My OC is: A girl (boy) human (hybrid).

Name: Sophie Star Songz (IDK, MADE IT UP)

Appearance: Black and white striped vest with skull at collar, black pants with black gloves she rarely takes off and black dress shoes. Pale face, with black hair, black eyebrows, curved nose and butter eyes. Wears black shades to cover eyes.

Weapon: Twin Pistols and Daisy, my yellow collared dog

Gender: Female

Personality: Fun, Joking, Serious mostly

Likes: Budder, animals, darkness, symmetrical things

Dislikes: HATERZ, SQUIDS, HEROBRINE, AND MY OTHER...SIDE

Notes: I am a human that sometimes turns into a cat. My other side is an opposite of me. He turns into a dog instead of a cat, and comes out for a week in every month.

You can be a hybrid (DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A CAT!) or a human. Also, should I make a series? If so, then I need human hybrid-ish oc's from the people that chose hybrid and a hybrid for people that chose human. Only if you want to though. Something came up, so I won't post next Monday ^A^. Updates will be on Friday (HALLOWEEN! ^V^) or Saturday (DAY AFTER HALLOWEEN!^-^) Then I'll chose on next Sunday? I guess. Remember: 3 boy hybrids, 3 boy humans, 3 girl humans and 3 girl hybrids. But uh, yeah. PM me if you need help!

_**~Sophie**_


	3. SNEEK PEEK!

**A/N YAY! SNEAK PEAK CHAPPIE! HERE WE GO! LEFT MAH BOOK IN CAR! HERE'S WHAT I REMEMBER!**

Ty's P.O.V

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping!" I heard Jason squeal. Everyone stared at him, for about two minutes.

"I mean she's…um…er…nice! Yeah, she's nice."

Everyone went into a fit of laughing, while Jason went from pink to red. Geez, he can be a real fangirl sometimes.

"Dude, don't get angry just because we're laughing at you, I agree with you. She's nice, maybe even hot"

"Don't you have a girl already Sky?" Jason asked.

"Um…er, no. I d-don't think s-so." Sky stuttered.

Again, everyone laughed.

"Raise your hand if you like her…" I said.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Well, whoever she likes most, gg."

Everyone started gloating about how she'd pick them, which somehow turned into questioning Ian how he got Derp Ssundee stuck in him.

While this was going on, I went in the bedroom and looked at Sophie.

She does look cute.

WAIT WHAT?!

I DON'T LIKE SOPHIE!

Do I?

**A/N: YAY! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Shoutout to:**

**Gsgaming- FIRST FOLLOWER AND LIKER!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: FOR GETTING TO KNOW YOU AND SECOND FOLLOWER AND LIKER!**

**HeroSeekerFrost: THIRD FOLLOWER AND LIKER!**

**TNX FOR 100 VIEWS!**

**Anyways, I've decided to do the update tomorrow, and I'll get my book back at 5, so new chappie at about 8:00 pm. Eastern time. Cheers Actives!**

_**~Sophie**_


	4. REVIEWS!

So, I couldn't help but do this…

REVIEW TIME!

TheAmazingQwerty: Lol female Bodil. Approved

HeroSeekerFrost: NOTHING IZ TOO EXTRAVAGANT! Except 1/16. Approved

EnderGirlHybred: IZ EVERYONE 4 DA JOKEZ? She can be an enderdragon hybrid. Lol, Approved.

Gs gaming: I'm arachnophobic too. Somewhat. Does he have a hybrid side? Otherwise, APPROVED.

So everyone's is approved! Still accepting Oc's though. You can send in two if you want! Chappie 8:30 eastern time. CHEERS ACTIVES!

_**~Sophie**_


	5. Sing Along Songz!

**A/N YAY! SNEAK PEAK CHAPPIE! HERE WE GO! LEFT MAH BOOK IN CAR! HERE'S WHAT I REMEMBER!**

Ty's P.O.V

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping!" I heard Jason squeal. Everyone stared at him, for about two minutes.

"I mean she's…um…er…nice! Yeah, she's nice."

Everyone went into a fit of laughing, while Jason went from pink to red. Geez, he can be a real fangirl sometimes.

"Dude, don't get angry just because we're laughing at you, I agree with you. She's nice, maybe even hot"

"Don't you have a girl already Sky?" Jason asked.

"Um…er, no. I d-don't think s-so." Sky stuttered.

Again, everyone laughed.

"Raise your hand if you like her…" I said.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Well, whoever she likes most, gg."

Everyone started gloating about how she'd pick them, which somehow turned into questioning Ian how he got Derp Ssundee stuck in him.

While this was going on, I went in the bedroom and looked at Sophie.

She does look cute.

WAIT WHAT?!

I DON'T LIKE SOPHIE!

Do I?

Everyone went at 10, since we would see Seto early. Except for one…

Sophie.

Sophie's P.O.V

At the pond, every night I would sing a song. I know over 1,000,000 songs and counting, so I could have various choices if I ever got bored. Tonight I'd decided to sing Angel with a Shotgun.

I jumped on Ty and nudged him.

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

Then I jumped on Jason and pawed at his face.

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**_

_**With my heart on a trigger.**_

I jumped on Sky next.

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

I jumped on the desk.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

I stopped and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep going." Bajan said.

"Yeah, go on!" Jerome agreed, as usual.

I jumped on the two. (Sorry, No #Merome!)

"Fine…" I continued.

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

I jumped on Husky and Kermit.

_**And major Tom, will sing along.**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

I jumped in the middle of the small circle.

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

I yawned.

"Maybe the rest for breakfast?" I asked. I was TIRED.

"Sure" Mitch and Jerome said simultaneously.

"Ok." Ty agreed.

"G'night!" Sky replied with a cherry voice. I'm pretty sure he would have problems falling asleep.

*Snore* Ian was asleep during my performance.

"Alright. Go to sleep fish." Kermit said to Husky.

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" Husky yelled.

And with that, we all laughed and fell asleep.

**A/N JUST ON TIME! GOING ON WITH CHAPPIE'S ALL NIGHT! I HAD A CAN OF PEPSI! I'M ALSO CALLED THE HYPER ONE!**

_**~Sophie**_


	6. Flashbacks

**A/N: Sophie had a funeral to attend today :(. So, Shattered Note's here to take over! Anyways, here's the chappie!**

Sophie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of thunder. Everyone else was asleep. I glanced at the clock.

"_4_…" I groaned to myself. I tried to go to sleep, but ultimately failed. One question was pondering in my head.

Where do I remember Ian from?

I lay there for 30 minutes. Then, I had a flashback.

~FLASHBACK~

I was in a purple bubble with someone. Everything was super blurry, so I couldn't see anything. It looked like Ian was across the room.

Except he didn't have his glasses on.

He was derp.

The purple bubble, or force field, broke when Ian threw a dagger at it.

He really shouldn't have daggers when he's gone derp.

Or ever.

Seriously, what kind of idiot let him hold daggers, let alone a fork?

Honestly, I wouldn't even let him hold a pencil.

Just sayin'.

Then the guy fell out, unconscious.

Crapskidoodles.

Ian started throwing cakes at me, which I easily dodged. I ran out the building. While running, I could hear Ian get ambushed, but I kept running. Then I turned into a cat well, kitten, but I kept on running. I've lived as a cat, er… um… human, all those years. Somehow, I ended up at the pound at 17. Five months later, Ty found me.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

It was Ian who did this to me. Actually, no. It was my fault. Still, I don't hold grudges.

**A/N: So, short chappie. Actually, maybe longer than others. Whatever. I'm going to upload more and longer chappies. Especially on Wednesdays and weekends. Yeah, that sounds good. Anyways, thanks for 170 views! Thanks for following and liking! And thanks for Thanksgiving! Goodbye Notes!**

_**~Shattered Note**_


	7. THE FEELS ARE IRREAL!

**A/N: Hey Notes! Shattered Note here! Sophie had to do something. She'll do the next chappie. I said on Wednesdays, sooo sorry it's late! Seto is introduced in the next chappie. Uploading at least 1 chappie tomorrow. Oc's will be introduced in chappies soon to come. Anyway, here's the chappie!**

Sophie's P.O.V (most of the story will be her P.O.V, if you hadn't noticed.)

Unable to sleep, I just lay there, for what seemed like hours. The sun rose, so I decided to get up. I crept past everyone went into the kitchen, and I got some cereal. I ate it quick, counting on I hadn't eaten in 5 months. I was still a cat, which bugged me. The next person up didn't surprise me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You!" I replied

"What?"

"You, because you're taller than me, so you're up."

"I guess that makes sense."

There was a long pause.

"Hey, Ian,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why I ran away?"

"From what? "

"From…something…about ten years ago…"

Ian's P.O.V

"Hey Ian,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why I ran away?"

From what?

"From what?"

I feel like she's questioning me too much.

"From…home…about ten years ago."

Dang it.

I can't let anyone know.

So I pulled off my glasses.

I tried to force it.

"Do you want some cake?" Derp Ssundee asked.

"Ian, put your glasses back on…" Sophie asked.

Derp Ssundee's P.O.V (Who guessed this was coming?)

"Ian, put your glasses back on…" her sweet voice asked.

I can't believe the day before I went berserk on her. I feel so bad right now. Hiding under that devious smile of mine is guilt. Loads of guilt.

"I'm sorry…" I said aloud, directed to Ssundee.

"_After all I do for you, you can't kill someone like you always do!?" _He asked telepathically.

"_She reminds me too much of Active…"_

"_Just kill her already! If I die so do you and we don't want the secret to get around!"_

"_Well, I can't…"_

"_Fine… I'll compromise. Just don't get your derpy hopes up…"_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem. I'll take control now."_

And with that, everything went black.

Sophie's P.O.V

He looked at me and his eyes weren't dilated.

Weird.

"Ian, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ruining your life…"

"It's ok. It didn't ruin it completely."

I jumped on the counter and walked up to him.\"Do you want some cake?" He asked, tears on the brink of falling.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I could hear him sob a little, while I was bawling my eyes out.

"Yes… I would love some cake…" I managed to say between sobs.

When we broke away, he looked at me with happiness… probably because I didn't whoop his butt.

Then I heard faint sobs.

"Come out you rascals!" I yelled playfully.

Everyone came out, sniffling while tears ran down their faces. One by one they all hugged me.

"You have thirty minutes to get yourselves composed before we head to Seto's." I announced.

There were 8 of us and only one bathroom.

"I call first dibs!" Sky yelled.

"No fair, we get first dibs!" Bajan yelled back, gesturing to Jerome.

"#MEROME!" Husky all but whispered.

The boy's faces went red.

"THEN #SKYLOX!" Jerome yelled.

Sky and Ty's faces went red and everyone started arguing. While this was going on, Husky, Kermit and I were going upstairs to clean ourselves up. Ian just waited on the couch and used his sleeves to wipe off the extra tears.

"WELL #SSUNKIPS WILL NEVER EXIST, BUT #MEROME WILL!" Sky yelled at Jerome, while Ty and Bajan were battling it out. We all knew it was a play fight, which made it even more interesting.

"Ok, ok, ladies, ladies, we all get that you're both pretty, so can you just shut up so we can leave?"

"Fine…" They both said simultaneously.

And with that we were off to Seto's.

**A/N: So… longer chappie than Sophie's, I have to admit. Sophie's uploading another chappie tomorrow. See you soon Notes, Actives, and Crafty's! Baii!**

_**~Shattered Note**_


	8. Going to Seto's!

**A/N: SORRY! I got detention… for sleeping in class. AND Note changed my profile pic! At the end there will be a stern but very nice note to Note… in Japanese. Translate if you want! Anyway, enjoy the late-ish chappie!**

Sophie's P.O.V

We walked to a white mansion it seemed. It was made of quartz, which is the most elegant ore after budder, diamond, and emerald. It gleamed in the sun's rays as we got close to it. It looked… polished? That huge mansion was polished? It must've taken hours, maybe even days! Everyone looked at me, signaling me to ring the doorbell. So I rang it.

And we fell.

And landed with a hard _thump!_

We were in a cage.

Like the pound cages.

The ones I'm scarred from.

Startled, I jumped on Ty and Sky jumped on Jason. Jason and Ty looked at each other.

"Switch?" Jason asked.

"Switch." Ty replied.

They switched Sky and I.

"#SKYMU!" I yelled.

"Well then #TOPHIE! Sky yelled back.

"#Givemeabreak…" husky groaned.

"I'm sorry, did you say #Ssunkipz?" I asked Husky.

His cheeks flushed and he mumbled a small "Shut up".

"Anyways, where are we?" Mitch asked.

"#MEROME! And I don't know, but I don't like it…" Ian replied.

"State your name and business…" A mysterious voice asked.

**A/N: Mkay REALLY short chappie but I'll upload on tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**

**Shoutout to: neerdicookie (sorry if I spelled it wrong!)**

**Replying to comments:**

**HeroSeekerFrost: 1) Yes. Yes it does.**

**2) Wow, so formal. THANKS!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: 1) Yes. Yes we are.**

**2) Indeed it is, but I am forgiving!**

**3) Don't cry QWERTY! You'll make me cry!**

**AnimalLove333: Sorry! Oc's only!**

**Mkay, make sure Note sees this!**

**Shin'ai chūi, **

**watashitachiha hijō ni gokanseinoaru, soredemo shinkenda to iu koto o shitte iru? **

**1) Maipurofīru pikku o henkō o teishi! **

**2) Watashi wa watashi no purofīru o mita toki, sore ga kawarini akutibuna batā no shattādo chū... Naze itta! ? **

**3) Chēsu wa raishū kite irunode, chōsei suru koto ga! **

**4) Sore o iji suru, to watashi wa anata no kyarakutā ga aku to ninshishō tsukutte ageru! **

**Aijō o komete,**

**〜****Sofī**

**~OR~**

**親愛注意、**

**私たちは非常に互換性のある、それでも真剣だということを知っている？**

**1 ****）マイプロフィール****PIC****を変更を停止！**

**2 ****）私は私のプロフィールを見たとき、それが代わりにアクティブなバターのシャッタード注****...****なぜ言った！？**

**3 ****）チェースは来週来ているので、調製することが！**

**4 ****）それを維持する、と私はあなたのキャラクターが悪と認知症作ってあげる！**

**愛情を込めて、**

**〜****ソフィー**

**Well since that's done, I'll see you in the chappie after the next one!**

**~Sophie**


	9. Seto and Sophie

**Chase: So, I'm Chase and you guys are Notes, Active's, and Se-**

**Note: Chase! She said don't spill the secrets!**

**Chase: Oh. Thanks Note. Anyways, answering reviews!**

**Chase: Qwery, Yes, yes she did. In another language too.**

**Qwerty: It's Qwerty, not Qwery.**

**Note: Same difference.**

**HeroSeekerFrost: *Whispers to Qwerty* What's gotten into her?**

**Note: Let's just say I LOVE despair and wished all hope would die a gory, bloody, painful death.**

**Qwerty: *whispers back* She's evail!**

**Note: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Chase: HEY! This is Sparta! *Coughs* Wh-what I me-meant was this is MY chapter-**

**Hero, gs gaming, Qwerty, neerdicookie, EnderGirlHybred: IT'S CALLED A CHAPPIE!**

**Note: whatever. Hope you all die!**

**Chase: HeroSeekerFrost, Yesh. You are one of the most formal we have all met.**

**Sophie: Guys, would you hurry up?! I've already made a world for the book on Xbox! I also have a game to play at the end! If you want to play with me, just PM me 'xbwax Adopted by TC plz?' and I'll give you my gamer tag!**

**Chase: You heard her here folks!**

**Note: I despise you all.**

**Chase: Anyway, on with the chappie!**

**Note: Chapter!**

**All but Note: CHAPPIE!**

**Note: Whatever.**

**Chase: Wow. Already 200 words.**

**EnderGirlHybred: And a page long.**

**Gs gaming: Where are oc's?**

**Sophie: We look at the oc's in the next chappie! Apologies, I'm getting what you call a social life. 5 chappies will be uploaded for a sorry.**

**All (except Note): YAY!**

**Sophie: Anyways, PM ME-er, US 4 XBOX FUN-TIME!**

**Chase: ON WITH DA CHAPPIE! AGAIN!**

Sophie's P.O.V

I somehow recognized this person somehow. His name was Seto.

"Seto, its Sophie, Jason, Ty, Kermit, Husky, Jerome, Mitch, Ian, and Sky." I said.

Everyone looked astonished.

"Not funny, Tyler. Please just stick with Janet. For a second I thought it was her. Just come in." he said.

The gates flew open.

There were enchanting tables, scrolls, cauldrons, desks piled with papers, masks, brewing stands, and shelves stacked with brewing potions.

There was a blonde male with blue eyes the same color of his shirt with a fist on it. He had a pig and a chair next to him.

Seto wore a black cloak with a grey creeper face on an all-black shirt and the hood up. His aura was a light grey and it seemed he was depressed. His eyes were a light-ish grey. He wore an all-black crown. His face was pale and he was fixing a small budder statue.

"Here you go Felix. Just don't throw Stephano too much." He said to the blonde, paying no attention to the team and me.

"Thanks bro! C'mon Piggeh and Mr. Chair! Let's throw Stephano around!" He picked up the chair and the pig and ran off.

When I looked back, he was holding nothing and an all budder man was walking beside him, accompanied by a standing straight pig and a chair that grew human legs. Hm. So that must've been Pewdiepie or Pewds. They talked about him on the way here.

"Where's Tyler? Is he playing this stupid game again? Is that Ty's new cat? It didn't die from Ian yet? Are you guys here to celebrate my birthday?" he bombarded us with questions.

"Tyler isn't here, yes, almost, and yes. We think this cat is her." Ty responded.

Seto looked at me surprising me. Then he took a few steps closer. I didn't hesitate or move for that matter. He was over me in five seconds. Then he touched my head, where my headphones were. My headphones were playing Hero by Pegboard Nerds - Hero ft. Elizaveta and I honestly don't know why. He felt the disturbance and started to lift them up. They turned visible when they were full off. I still hadn't notice it yet, because I was stuck in his brown eyes, like a trance. Then he took off my amulet, which also turned visible. He dropped them both on the ground, silently. I could feel everyone's shocked expressions. He then took his forefinger and placed it on my forehead. I felt a little buzz go through my head and he started to turn from grey to purple.

His creeper face turned red and the shirt turned a lighter black with a purple trim. He had an all-black crown that turned silver. His eyes turned from grey to hazel and is skin turned tan. His cloak turned from all-black to a lighter black with a purple trim.

"It's you," he said.

"You're my hero."

Seto's P.O.V (Who guessed it?)

It's her.

After ten years, I finally found her. **(YOU FOUND ME~, YOU FOUND ME~)**

"_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Numa numa iei, numa numa iei_

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint it everyday_

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Hey my love will stay but all my colors fade away_

_Every word of love I used to say_

_Now I paint it everyday_"

I looked her in the eyes.

"Where are Garry, Frost, Micah, Shannon, Josh, and Cor?" I asked. We haven't had a proper meeting since I left to visit Ty. Turned out, Ty had a HUGE crush on Sky and went into a depression state when he got a girlfriend, Alissa.

She dipped her head. I could softly hear her…

_Sobbing?_

"They were captured… by a… the Dead army I thi-"

"Did you say _Dead _army?" I questioned while looking at Ty.

"Yeah. I- I did, di-didn't I?"

"What color did they wear?"

"… Green and Black."

"What did their commander look like?"

"Like, like… Ty."

**Chase: CLIFFIE! DON'T WORRY, SOPHIE'LL UPDATE FASTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKKAA, AND HAVE AN AWESOME KWANZAA!**

**Note: HATE YOU ALL!**

**Qwerty: I'M AWESOME!**

**HeroSeekerFrost: I'M COOL!**

**gs gaming: I LIKE GAMES!**

**neerdiecokie: I LIKE COKIES! (AND nerds ^v^)**

**EnderGirlHybed: I'M LIKE TY- Wait, what?**

**Sophie: I've already made a world for the book on Xbox! If you want to play with me, just PM me 'xbwax Adopted by TC plz?' and I'll give you my gamer tag!**

**Chase: THE GAME!**

**Sophie: Oh, right. Well, here's te game. Pick a number 8,9,10. You'll see why next chappie!**

**EnderGirlHybred, neediecookie, gs gaming, HeroSeekerFrost, Qwerty: CAN WE HELP WITH YOUR OUTRO?!**

**Sophie: SURE!**

**Chase: Stay Crafty!**

**Note: I wish all would die a gory, bloody, painful death!**

**All except Note: CHEERS!**


	10. Testing Seto's Sanity

Note:That sonofabitch Sophie decides to just make me evil. Well, then someone on here, besides me and S, will turn evil. Let's see how she likes THAT!

Seto's P.O.V

_She's here. _I kept thinking over and over.

_I need to talk to her, in private._

_**How about you telepathically message her, you quat.**_

Ugh.

_What do you want Oets?_

_**How about for you yo let me take over? Hmm?**_

_No._

_**Just talk to her, and leave me alone.**_

_You're the one who talked to me first!_

_**TALK TO HER YOU QUAT!**_

"Okay, okay Oets." Knowing I said that out loud, I froze.

"Whose Oets?" Mitch asked.

_Damnit Mitch._

_**Oh, is that the bastard that won't leave you alone?**_

_**"**__SHADDAP!" _I snapped_._

_"_Seto, you okay?" Jason asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

_**Why don't you tell them?**_

_"_ 'Cause that'll just scare them shitless, knowing they've been living with a freak like me."

"Seto, you're _not_ a freak..." Husky comforted.

_**Yes, yes you are. **_**She**_** doesn't even remember you...**_

I looked towards Sophie.

"D-do you re-remember me?" I stuttered.

"Only your name..."

"Do you remember them?" I asked, gesturing towards the Team.

"Only Ian."

I stood there in shock.

_**You're a freak of nature,Say it.**_

"..."

_**SAY IT!**_

"I-I'm a freak o-of nature."

"No, you're not, Seto. You're perfectly fine." Sky comforted.

Sophie passed out and I started to fade to grey.

_D-did you-_

_**She's just unconscious, too much pressure I guess...**_

_**Now say it out loud.**_

"I'm a freak of nature." I mumbled to myself, slowly giving in to Oets.

_**Louder**_

"I-I'm a freak of nature" I said.

Everyone cautiously took a step back.

_**LOUDER!**_

"I'm__a freak of__nature! I am! I don't deserve life, I should be dead!"I yelled, believing every word I said.

Ty's eyes turned purple.

"I'm a freak of nature, that's why my parents abandoned me, why no one to ok me in, and why no one cares!"

"No. You're. NOT!" Ty snapped.

"YES. I. AM, TY!" I shouted, not giving into his lies.

Then I was pushed into the back of my mind, feeling hopeless while Oets took over.

Ty's P.O.V

_Calm down, Ty._

"I'm__a freak of__nature! I am! I don't deserve life, I should be dead!" Seto yelled.

Oets is getting the better of him.

I can slowly feel my eyes turn purple, _he_ is taking over.

"No. You're. NOT!" I snapped.

"YES. I. AM, TY!" Seto shouted.

That was just what he needed.

Seto was pushed into the back of his mind and a freakishly pleasant smile made its way on his face. Honestly, he looked like his dad, Nexus. His dad is a dark lord that served Herobrine, Sky's dad. There's a secret about the team that only Seto and I know about. Hint: We should change Team _Crafted_ to Team _Hybrid_.

My wings and tail grew out, my teeth grew into fangs, my hands turned iinto claws, and my headphones turned purple.

"_Enderlox..._" I heard Sky gasp.

Seto- Oets chuckled. _Let the battle beguin and may the odds be in your favor..._

**Yeah... I just did that.**

**Oh! One of you pesky people tell Sophie that Note has changed her plot,**

**Only, A LOT.**

**Anyways, on December 30, we're going to Virginia. Hpefully she'll post down there.**

**Happily, the story is coming to an end.**

**Now here's the bad part...**

**There's going to be a sequel and a new book coming out.**

**So yea...**

**Have a despairing life!**

**~Note**


End file.
